


Hold Your Hand

by fyeahimking



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: and jaspers on an essay streak, and monty's on a horror movie streak, and theyre happy and cute, cute as heckle, ekay, horror movies, i dont know, kind of spoilers for the new nightmare on elm street, like the 2010 nightmare on elm street, snuggles, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: Monty's on a horror streak and Jasper hasn't finished this damn essay.





	

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Monty?" Jasper looked up from his schoolwork, trying to keep an indignant tone from entering his voice. He heard a little intake of breath and when he looked up Monty was peeking over the edge of the pillow he was holding in front of his face. 

"I'm scared." Monty whispered, eyes trained on the television. Something told him that he wasn't allowed to looked away, that if he did Freddy would find his way out of the screen and into his and Jasper's apartment. 

"That's because you're watching a scary movie." Jasper pointed out, turning back to his work. The words swam in front of his eyes, which were slowly glazing over, and his body drooped with exhaustion. He couldn't sleep though, not yet, he at least had to finish this essay. 

"That's because I'm watching a scary movie _alone_." Monty retorted, jumping back into the couch cushions with a yelp as Freddy's hand ripped through Jesse's chest. In the dream his body dropped to the ground, then again in real life, blood pooling under him. 

Jasper sighed, more to himself than to his boyfriend, staring down at his essay. He'd been working on it for the past week and, he had to admit, he probably hadn't been being a very good boyfriend while he did it. He hadn't been sleeping or eating well, which resulted in him being cranky and, while he didn't remember it very clearly, he was positive that that had caused him to snap at those around him, particularly Monty. He looked down at the keyboard and back at the laptop screen. There were only a few paragraphs left and he knew that they would probably be written better once he had some sleep under his belt. 

He saved the document once, then a second time just to be safe and closed his laptop, pushing away from the table. His legs ached with relief and he bent down touch his toes, his back cracking. He flipped the light off in the kitchen, then the living room as he walked in. 

"No, no, absolutely not." Monty said, voice quivering from behind his blanket. "I'm watching a scary movie, _you_ are not turning the lights off _and_ leaving me alone."

"You're fine." Jasper said as he settled down on the other end of the couch, opening his arms and legs for Monty. His eyes widened for a moment, a small smile gracing his face, before he crawled over, dragging the blanket with him, and settled between Jasper's legs. Jasper wrapped his arms around Monty as he lied his head on the taller boys chest, pulling the blanket around them. He let Monty snuggle into him, trying not to laugh as he grabbed at Jasper's t-shirt nervously. On the screen, Quentin was suddenly pulled under the water and down to the bottom of the pool. Monty gasped anxiously, peeking through his fingers as Quentin fought his way to the surface, now in a brand new place.

 

The credits rolled and Monty dozed on Jasper's chest, blanket lying around his shoulder. Jasper wanted to let him sleep, he looked so peaceful, but he knew that Monty would be thankful (as would both of their backs) if he woke him up and dragged him to bed. He shook Monty carefully, pressing light kisses to the crown of his head. Monty stirred, grunting softly into Jasper's shirt as he was shaken again. 

"No," Monty moaned softly into Jasper's shirt, wrapping his arms around the taller man's middle.

Jasper kissed Monty's head again, "Yes?" Monty shook his head and sat on Jasper's chest, body slack for another few minutes. His breathing evened out and Jasper wondered if he was asleep. "Monty?" he whispered, prepared to get comfortable and just let his boyfriend sleep. 

"I'm up." Monty said almost immediately, climbing off of Jasper and walking into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water as Jasper followed, wrapping his arms around Monty's waist. Monty took a small sip, leaning back into Jasper's embrace, closing his eyes. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good boyfriend the past week or so." Jasper whispered into Monty's neck, following the words with a line of pecks that made the black-haired man shiver. 

"Who said you've been a bad boyfriend?" Monty asked, wriggling around until he was facing Jasper, hands flat on his chest. 

"I did." Jasper pressed his forehead to Monty's, sighing. "This paper has been stressful on me and, in turn, it's been stressful on you because I probably haven't been very nice to you. And I haven't really been there for you all that much." He remembers refusing Monty's request to have him sit in the bathroom while he showered, but he doesn't remember exactly what came of the refusal. 

Before he could continue Monty broke in with, "I've spent the past week watching stupid horror movies, it's not that big of a deal."

But Jasper knew it was. "It is a big deal, though, Monty." he leaned down slightly to press his lips to Monty's nose. "If I'm not there to hold your hand while you watch stupid horror movies, what else am I missing?" Monty scoffed at Jasper's chest. "Anyway, I'm sorry and I promise that I will be there to hold your hand whenever you want to watch a _stupid horror movie_ or even when you want me to talk to you while you're in the shower."

Monty laughed at that, remembering the first time he'd asked Jasper to sit in the bathroom with him while he showered. Jasper had thought it was we'rd but hadn't questioned it at the time, lying down on the floor and talking to Monty. (Then once Monty had gotten out of the shower Jasper had crowded him against the wall, pulling his towel off of his waist, and kissed him senseless before dragging him to bed.) "Well, I understand why you've been _cranky_ ," Monty giggled at the word. "and it's alright." he stared down at Jasper's chest, tracing his collarbones. "Although," he began, a smile spreading across his face. "The new Poltergeist is in theaters and I'd absolutely _love_ to have someone to hold my hand." Monty stared up at Jasper with big, wide eyes. 

"It's a date." Jasper whispered, pressing his lips to Monty's. 

 

Monty was scared and Jasper held his hand. (They might've been kicked out because Monty was screaming too much but no one needs to know that.) (Okay, now Octavia knows but she's not going to tell anyone.) (She told everyone) (They teased him for weeks.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the title's shit, I admit, I struggled. 
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago and probably didn't edit it too much as I typed it up. I haven't seen all of the new Poltergeist because when my little brother and I tried to watch it we got bored and had a gummy bear war instead but everyone I know who has seen it, who are generally reliable with movie opinions, tell me it's shit. It was the only horror film in a local theater at the time of writing this (not posting) and I didn't feel like looking into finding a better movie. I'd find one that fits right now (posting) but there isn't a single horror movie in theaters (locally) right now, go figure. 
> 
> Monty's request to have someone in the bathroom while he showers generally (but not always) stems from watching horror movies late at night in a completely dark house and (despite not normally feeling this way) being absolutely terrified about something happening. It's actually something that happens to me quite a lot despite the fact that I'm not generally scared of most horror subjects. 
> 
> Song: Frameless by: Hudson & Troop


End file.
